My Beloved Wife
by Yusei D. AL
Summary: Perjuangan seorang pria untuk menjadi pemimpin rumah tangga. Juga merawat istrinya yang cacat./"Apa Naruto–kun tidak ingin menceraikanku?"/Biar bagaimana pun keadaannya. Biar sesulit apapun. Aku tetap akan mencintaimu, Hinata."/ Oneshoot! Warning inside.


**Disclaimer:**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning:**

**OOC, OC, typo(s), Alternative Universe, terdapat hal yang mungkin tidak masuk akal, oneshoot, dan kawan-kawan.**

**Rated:**

**T**

**A/N: Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Jika terdapat kesamaan cerita berarti itu hanyalah sebuah kebetulan belaka. **

**Don't like, don't read.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Menurutku itu cocok untukmu, Hinata."_

_Gaun pengantin putih panjang. Dihiasi dengan berbagai permata dan emas. Menambah keindahan seorang gadis yang memakai pakaian tersebut. Dengan anggun ia berjalan. Rambut indigo terurai menambah pancaran kecantikannya. Pria yang berada dihadapannya pun hanya bisa tertegun._

"_Naruto-kun. K-kurasa ini terlalu..."_

"_Kami beli yang ini."_

_Tanpa memperdulikan pendapat Hinata lelaki yang dipanggil Naruto tadi langsung membeli gaun tersebut._

"_Tapi, Na-Naruto-kun-"_

"_Aku ingin istriku tampil cantik saat hari pernikahan kita nanti."_

_Kata-kata itu sukses membuat wajah Hinata bagaikan tomat sekarang disertai degup jantung yang terpacu. Sangat kencang. Memang, impian gadis itu adalah menikah dengan Naruto. Pria yang sejak 12 tahun lalu yang ia suka. Hingga akhirnya perasaan itu berubah menjadi perasaan cinta._

_Pelukan hangat pun terjadi diantara mereka berdua. Insan yang akan berbahagia dua minggu lagi._

"_Arigatou."_

**.**

**.**

"Naruto-kun. Kenapa melamun?" tanya seorang gadis dalam posisi duduk dengan paha terunjur di sebuah kasur sederhana sambil memegang dahi suaminya. Sang suami yang bernama Naruto itu hanya memperlihatkan cengiran khas.

"Hehe. Aku tidak sedang melamun kok tadi Hinata-chan. Hanya memerhatikan seekor semut," kata Naruto membelai lembut rambut panjang istrinya. Wanita yang sangat ia sayangi.

"Maaf."

Hinata mengalihkan wajahnya membelakangi Naruto. Parasnya begitu murung. Naruto pun tersenyum sambil memegang lembut wajah cantik istrinya itu dan mengarahkannya agar bisa bertatapan langsung dengannya.

"Sudah kubilang beratus-ratus kali. Kau tidak salah Hina-"

"Apanya yang tidak salah? Aku cacat! Tidak bisa sepenuhnya menjalankan kewajibanku sebagai istri! Aku dan ayahku hanya menambah beban Naruto-kun saja! Apa gunanya aku hidup didunia ini? Apa! Hiks.."

Tangis Hinata tak terbendung lagi. Dengan bermodalkan kedua tangan mungilnya ia menutup muka. Malu akan tangisannya itu. Naruto hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman. Tidak memperliatkan ekspresi marah. Hanya kelembutan yang terlukiskan. Seketika hati Hinata luluh, kemudian menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang suaminya itu.

"Aku tidak hiks.. ingin melihat hiks.. Naruto-kun pingsan karena mencari uang untuk hiks.. kami berdua. Sss-seperti waktu itu," ujar Hinata berusaha menahan tangis disertai belaian lembut dari sang suami.

"Tidak apa. Aku ikhlas kok Hina-"

"Apa Naruto-kun tidak ingin menceraikanku? Bila itu Naruto-kun lakukan, Naruto-kun bisa kembali ke keluarga Naruto-kun lagi dan hidup Naruto-kun tidak akan sengsara seperti sekarang ini."

Hening kemudian. Kini mereka berdua saling bertatapan. Hinata berusaha meyakinkan suaminya akan apa yang ia katakan tadi.

"Dengan bersamamu saja itu sudah membuatku bahagia Hinata-chan." Lagi dan lagi Naruto hanya menanggapinya dengan sebuah senyuman. "Biar bagaimana pun keadaannya. Biar sesulit apapun. Aku tetap akan mencintaimu, Hinata. Itulah janjiku seumur hidup. Janji yang pertama kali kuungkapkan kepadamu saat hari pernikahan kita dulu. Dan sudah kubilang untuk kesekian kalinya."

Hinata terdiam, kemudian menunduk. Malu akan perkataannya tadi. "Maafkan aku," katanya lirih.

"Berjanjilah padaku kalau kau tak akan mengatakan hal semacam itu lagi."

"Janji!"

"Wah wah wah.. cepat sekali kalian akur yah. Hehe."

Pasangan suami istri itu mengarahkan pandangan kepada yang bersuara. Lelaki paruh baya menatap mereka halus sambil terkekeh pelan.

"T-tou-san?" kata Hinata agak berteriak.

Lelaki bernama Hiashi Hyuuga -ayah Hinata duduk di kasur tempat Hinata beristirahat sekarang. "Hargailah perjuangan suamimu selama ini Hinata. Sudah 5 bulan kalian menikah. Juga 5 bulan kita berada dalam kondisi seperti ini. Seharusnya kau bisa lebih bersikap dewasa."

"I-iya. Maaf."

"Ya, sepertinya saatnya bekerja. Naru pergi dulu yah," kata Naruto memasang topi putih usangnya seraya berpamitan. Mencium lembut pipi istrinya.

"T-tapi. Tapi dari kemarin malam, Naruto-kun belum makan?" Hinata cemas. Menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan suaminya.

Naruto melepaskan genggaman tersebut dengan lembut. "Aku kan laki-laki Hinata! Harus kuat. Haha."

Hiashi tersenyum melihat tingkah menantunya. Walaupun sudah 5 bulan ternyata sikapnya tetap tidak berubah. Hinata pun pasrah.

"Hati-hati yah."

**.**

**.**

"_Wah, kau benar-benar cantik Hinata. Apalagi dengan gaun itu," puji seorang wanita paruh baya berambut menyerupai tomat kepada gadis berambut Indigo di kuncir kuda yang berada dihadapannya. Memang terlihat sangat manis._

"_Arigatou, Kushina-san."_

_Hinata sedikit membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda hormat. Setelah itu terjadilah pembicaraan hangat antara Hinata dan Kushina –ibu Naruto._

"_Ya calon istriku memang harus selalu tampil cantik. Haha! Benarkan Tou-"_

_Naruto melihat ayahnya heran. Kenapa beliau menatap Hinata seperti itu? Seperti err.. tidak menyukai kehadirannya. Tak lama Hiashi datang mengajak bicara. Dan itu berhasil mengubah tatapan Minato –ayah Naruto 190 derajat._

"_Aku harap semua berjalan dengan lancar." Naruto membatin._

* * *

><p><em>Sebuah mobil dengan melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi di jalanan sepi. Gadis di dalamnya nampak sangat lelah.<em>

"_To.. Tobi-san. B-bisakah kita pelan-pelan saja jalannya?"_

"_Sesuai permintaanmu nona Hinata," ucap sang supir tersenyum dibalik topeng lolipop. Namun senyuman tersebut sirna seketika setelah menyadari bahwa remnya. BLONG._

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

"Hey hey, Naruto! Kau dengar! Woooy!"

"E-eh iya iya Pein," kata Naruto panik dan kaget _refleks_ menggenggam erat keranjangnya. Baru saja dia tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ini bayaranmu. Sekarang cepatlah pergi!" bentak orang yang dipanggil Pein tadi setelah melempar sembarangan sejumlah uang sehingga berserakan di tanah. Dengan sigap Naruto memungutnya satu persatu. Kemudian kembali berdiri seperti menunggu sesuatu.

"Loh? Kenapa masih disini? Pergilah," teriak Pein kasar sambil menghitung lembar demi lembar uang di genggamannya.

"T-tapi ini jauh lebih sedikit dari biasanya. Ayolah, istri dan mertuaku mau makan apa dengan uang 8000 rupiah!"

_Brak!_

Gebrakan meja dari Pein tersebut sukses membuat orang-orang yang ada di sana mengalihkan pandangan ke Naruto dan Pein yang sekarang sedang bertatapan tajam.

"Disini aku bosnya. Kau tidak ada hak untuk protes. Lagipula barang-barang yang kau dapat itu tidak bagus. Jadi sebenarnya aku sudah berbaik hati! Camkan itu, pemulung kotor!" kata pria penuh pierching itu memberikan penekanan pada kata 'pemulung kotor' lalu kembali duduk di kursinya.

Terpaksa Naruto pergi menjauh. "Sebenarnya kau lebih kotor daripada aku Pein," umpatnya dalam hati.

Hari sudah menjelang senja. Dengan sedikit oleng, Naruto menggendong keranjangnya juga berjalan dengan tujuan yang tidak jelas. Yang ada dipikirannya sekarang hanyalah istri dan mertuanya. Tiba-tiba dia tersenyum setelah sebuah ide melintas dipikirannya. Lalu pergi ke sebuah supermarket.

"Ya, anda mau membeli apa lagi?" tanya petugas kasir ramah.

"Ini saja, jadi semuanya berapa?" tanya Naruto balik.

Sang kasir mencari-cari sesuatu dari bungkus makanan-makanan yang dibeli Naruto. "Semuanya 7200 rupiah," ujarnya. Naruto menyerahkan 8 lembar uang seribuan, mendapatkan kembalian 800 rupiah. Dan segera pergi dari supermarket tersebut. Membawa beberapa makanan hasil jerih payahnya hari ini.

**.**

**.**

_Seorang pria paruh baya tengah bersantai membaca koran di temani secangkir teh hangat. Dia sekarang berada di sebuah rumah yang sangat mewah. Tentu saja karena dialah Minato Namikaze. Seorang pengusaha tersukses di Konoha city. Tak lama seorang wanita paruh baya duduk di sampingnya._

"_Apa kau yakin setuju dengan pernikahan ini?" tanya wanita tersebut. Yang ditanya pun terpaksa menghentikan aktifitasnya._

"_Ini menyangkut perusahaanku juga, Kushina... Bila Naruto menikah dengan seorang anak pemimpin perusahaan Hyuuga. Otomatis kerjasama kami akan lebih-"_

"_Pemimpin perusahaan Hyuuga? Maksudmu mantan pemimpin perusahaan Hyuuga," kata wanita yang dipanggil Kushina tadi memberikan penekanan di akhir kalimat._

"_Apa maksudmu?"_

_Minato menautkan kedua alisnya. Lalu menatap istrinya itu dengan serius. Sang istri menampakkan air muka yang sayu._

"_Hiashi Hyuuga baru saja dipecat dari pemimpin perusahaan Hyuuga tadi pagi. Perusahaan Hyuuga juga mengalami kebangrutan. Tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau rumah mereka nantinya akan disita. Juga. Setelah kecelakaan itu. Hinata. Kedua kakinya. Di amputasi."_

_Hening kemudian. Minato masih mencerna makna dari kalimat-kaliimat yang dilontarkan Kushina tadi. "Segera katakan kepada Naruto bahwa pernikahannya dengan Hinata Hyuuga. Dibatalkan."_

**.**

**.**

_Tok tok tok.._

"Tou-san. Ada seseorang yang mengetok pintu," ujar Hinata sopan. Karena dia sedang berbaring, tidak dapat membukakan pintu tersebut.

Sang ayah berusaha bangkit dari tempat duduknya dengan susah payah. Dan berjalan dengan susah payah pula. Membukakan pintu tersebut. Terlihat Naruto membawa sebuah kantongan plastik hitam.

"Akhirnya kau pulang nak. Tou-san sudah lapar saat ini, haha!" cengir Hiashi dengan suara berat yang sebenarnya itu hanyalah sebuah candaan.

Naruto tersenyum penuh kepalsuan. "Maaf. Aku cuma bisa membawakan makanan-makanan ini." Lelaki itu tertunduk lesu.

"Syukurlah. Yang penting kita bisa makan hari ini Naruto-kun," ujar Hinata merespon. Dia duduk di kasur masih dengan kaki terunjur. "B-bisa bantu Hina untuk naik ke kursi roda?"

Segera Naruto dan Hiashi membantu gadis lemah itu. Dengan sekuat tenaga Naruto mengangkat Hinata, meskipun hampir seharian ini ia tidak makan.

"Iya. Silahkan Hina-chan dan Tou-san makan. Haha, ini bisa cukup untuk besok siang."

Hiashi dan Hinata saling bertatapan.

"Naruto-kun. Lalu kau bagaimana?" tanya gadis indigo itu yang sekarang telah duduk dikursi roda. Lavendernya menatap Naruto sayu.

"Kenyang. Aku sudah makan kok Hina-chan. Sudah yah, aku mau istirahat dulu," Naruto masih tersenyum, sedikit menundukkan kepala dan tiduran di kasur. Benar-benar akting yang hebat.

Hiashi dan Hinata pergi ke dapur dari rumah mereka yang berukuran 5 x 4 meter. Dan memasak mie untuk mereka santap.

"Kuharap besok akan menjadi hari yang lebih baik."

**vvvvv**

Embun-embun pagi membasahi rerumputan. Burung-burung berkicau senang karena mentari telah menampakkan sinarnya. Menggantikan bulan yang telah lelah bekerja di malam hari. Bekerja hanya untuk memberikan penerangan kepada manusia. Begitu pun dengan matahari.

Naruto menghirup udara yang segar itu. Sedikit berolahraga. Merenggangkan otot-otot tubuh. Bersiap untuk mencari uang hari ini. Tak lama, Hinata keluar dari rumah dengan kursi rodanya. Wanita itu menatap geli tingkah suaminya. Terkadang melirik ke langit. Seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Yap. Aku kerja dulu yah, Hina-chan," ucap Naruto. Mengagetkan sang istri yang baru sadar kalau suaminya itu telah berada di depannya.

"Iya. Hati-hati Naruto-kun."

Naruto mencium kening istrinya sebagai tanda perpisahan sementara.

"Semoga kau baik-baik saja. Naruto-kun."

**vvvvv**

Alat-alat transportasi yang memadat di jalan raya telah merubah udara disekitarnya. Sangat tidak enak untuk dihirup. Terlebih lagi siang ini terasa sangat panas. Naruto berjalan sempoyongan. Tubuhnya mengisyaratan untuk beristirahat dan mencerna sejumlah makanan, tetapi hati berkata lain. Selalu teringat dengan istri, juga tou-sannya. Dia merasa telah gagal menjadi seorang suami, dan tak pantas menyandang predikat tersebut.

Terkadang muncul bayangan dari ayahnya. Eh, bukan. Lelaki itu sudah tidak menganggapnya sebagai anak. Mungkinkah ini bayaran yang harus diterima oleh anak durhaka seperti Naruto?

Naruto berjalan disebuah gang yang sepi. Sangat sepi. Bahkan suara jangkrik pun sama sekali tak terdengar. Dia terus berjalan. Meskipun langkahnya begitu dipaksakan. Sampai ia mendengar suara jeritan. Jeritan seorang… wanita?

"Tolong! Akh!"

Naruto mulai berusaha untuk menstabilkan pikirannya. Indera pendengaran pria itu mulai mencari-cari darimana asal suara tersebut. Tak sampai 3 detik. Dapat. Naruto melempar keranjangnya asal-asalan untuk berlari menuju asal suara tadi.

"Woi Kakuzu! Ayo cabut dah!"

Lelaki tampang preman *emang preman* berambut putih berteriak-teriak kepada teman bercadarnya. Om-om yang dipanggil Kakuzu tadi menghela nafas kesal sambil mendorong gadis yang mereka rampok.

"Hhhh. Dasar Hidan. Gue lagi asik ngitung juga. Ay-"

_Buak!_

"Kyaaaa!"

Satu pukulan keras tepat mengenai pipi kasar Kakuzu dan membuatnya tersungkur di selokan terdekat. Hidan menyiapkan aba-aba bertarung setelah sempat kaget melihat kejadian barusan.

"Siapa lo?" ujar Hidan dengan tampang garang. Lelaki berambut pirang yang ditatapnya menyeringai.

"Aku hanya seorang manusia."

_Wuuush!_

"Kyaaaa!" teriak gadis berambut pirang yang dirampok histeris. Untunglah dia sudah mendapatkan miliknya kembali.

Hidan melepaskan pukulan tangan kiri yang dengan mudah dihindari oleh Naruto. Lelaki berambut putih itu terus melancarkan serangan-serangan kecil. Namun masih dapat dihindari. Hingga Kakuzu memukulkan sebuah balok kayu dengan keras tepat mengenai punggung Naruto yang terlalu berkonsentrasi pada pertarungannya melawan Hidan. Alhasil pria yang dipukul pun terjatuh.

"Akh!"

"Heh, kalau mau sok pahlawan jangan disini."

Hidan memperlihatkan sebuah pisau tajam. Bersiap untuk menusukkannya pada Naruto. Namun pria durian itu dengan sigap menghindar.

"Bajingan!" umpat Hidan menyerang membabi buta. Dengan insting yang kuat, lagi-lagi serangan mengerikan itu berhasil dihindari.

Sekarang serangan balasan. Naruto menendang tangan Hidan yang memegang pisau tersebut dan sukses membuat benda tajam itu lepas. Kemudian menghantam perut lawannya keras hingga sang lawan meringis kesakitan. Tiba-tiba…

_Cras!_

"Kyaaaa!" gadis berambut pirang panjang kembali berteriak. Melihat lengan Naruto terkena sabitan pisau oleh penjahat yang satu lagi. Tak ingin membuang waktu untuk meratapi rasa sakit yang ia rasakan, Naruto menendang keras perut Kakuzu hingga tersungkur.

"Mereka berdua penjahatnya!"

"Woy!"

Gerombolan orang –semuanya laki-laki- berteriak kearah Hidan dan Kakuzu. Kedua penjahat itu mulai panik. Tanpa berfikir lagi mereka lari tunggang langgang. Menanggapi gerombolan warga yang sudah mulai marah dan mengejar mereka. Meninggalkan Naruto dan seorang gadis berambut pirang disana.

"K-kau tidak apa-apa?"

Naruto tersenyum lesu. Semua tenaga yang ia miliki telah terkuras habis. Berusaha untuk berdiri. Namun gagal. Dirinya telah lebih dulu tak sadarkan diri.

**.**

**.**

"_Apa? Hehe.. Tou-san dan Kaa-san pasti bercanda."_

_Naruto hanya menatap kedua orang tuanya dengan cengiran. Tak memperdulikan raut muka Minato yang memperlihatkan keseriusan. Tanpa sedikit pun menunjukkan bahwa beliau sedang bercanda._

"_Ini serius Naruto. Kita tidak mungkin menikah dengan orang cacat yang tidak sederajat dengan kita. Kau adalah anak dari seorang Minato Namikaze! Mau ditaruh dimana harga diri kita?" kata Minato dengan nada membentak. Sang istri berusaha menenangkan._

"_Tou-san sudah menemukan pengganti Hinata. Tou-san yakin kau akan menyu-"_

_Naruto memukulkan tangannya ke atas meja sembari berdiri. Lalu pergi dari hadapan orang tuanya. "Mau kemana kau Naruto Namikaze!" bentak sang ayah berdiri menahan marah. Tak merespon Naruto mengambil kunci mobilnya untuk pergi ke kediaman Hiashi Hyuuga._

"_Anak itu!" geram Minato memberikan penekanan pada kalimatnya. Kemudian duduk untuk menenangkan diri._

"_Sudahlah. Naruto cuma perlu waktu untuk berfikir."_

* * *

><p><em>Sebuah mobil mewah melaju cukup kencang sampai akhirnya berhenti mendadak. Meninggalkan beberapa goresan di aspal jalan. Sang pengendara pun turun. Tatapannya nanar setelah melihat sesuatu di depan pintu sebuah rumah bertuliskan 'Rumah ini disita'. Begitu paniknya pria itu. Kemudian pandangannya jatuh kepada seorang gadis dan seorang pria yang berada di sekitar rumah mewah tersebut. Dengan menggendong beberapa tas.<em>

_Naruto berlari kearah mereka. Melihat calon istrinya yang tengah duduk._

"_Hinata. S-sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"_

_Naruto langsung memeluk Hinata dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. Lelaki paruh baya disebelahnya tersenyum miris._

"_Na… Naruto-kun," ucap gadis itu lemah masih dalam pelukan. Dan masih dalam keadaan duduk._

_Naruto menyudahi kegiatan tersebut dan menatap mata lavender milik calon istrinya itu. Terlihat sedih dan layu._

"_Pe… perusahaan Hyuuga yang tou-san pim-pimpin… bangkrut. Seluruh harta tou-san disita. Semuanya disita. Hikss.." Tangis gadis mungil itu tak terbendung lagi. Dan dada Naruto menjadi tempat pelampiasannya._

"_Tidak semuanya. Masih ada kau. Kaulah harta Tou-san yang paling berharga daripada segalanya, Hinata," Hiashi tersenyum. Kali ini dengan sangat tulus beliau tersenyum. Tangisan Hinata berangsur-angsur mulai mereda._

"_Akan kuantar kalian kerumah Tou-san. Dan membicarakan semua ini."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Tidak."<em>

"_Ta.. tapi Tou-san. K-ken-"_

"_Aku bilang tidak ya tidak! Kau harus batalkan rencana pernikahan itu!"_

_Naruto tersentak. Perih yang ia rasakan. Sakit. Dia sangat mencintai Hinata. Tapi di lain pihak dia juga sangat mencintai kedua orang tuanya. Masih dalam keraguan. Namun keraguan itu sirna saat melihat Hinata yang menangis di dekapan sang ayah. Hatinya sudah mantap kali ini._

"_Kalau tou-san tak mengizinkan kami menikah. Biarlah Naru angkat kaki dari rumah ini."_

_Hening. Hinata tiba-tiba menghentikan tangisnya begitu mendengar hal itu. Perasaan bersalah menyelimuti. Minato berjalan mendekati anaknya._

"_Baiklah kalau itu yang kau mau Naruto Namikaze. Mulai menit ini. Mulai detik ini. Kau. Kau bukan lagi anakku."_

_Hinata menganga. Kelopak matanya kini mulai basah kembali._

"_Minato! Na.. Naruto tidak serius mengatakan hal itu!"_

"_Kaa-san. Aku serius. Sangat serius mengatakannya," ujar Naruto mantap menyerahkan sebuah kunci mobil. Kini menatap dingin ayahnya._

_Minato menunjuk sebuah kursi roda. "Ambilah kursi roda itu. Itu tanda perpisahanku yang terakhir untukmu Naruto Namikaze." Minato masuk ke dalam rumah mewahnya. Meninggalkan sang istri bersama Naruto dan dua orang Hyuuga._

_Kushina mengeluarkan sebuah dompet dari kantong. Memberikan beberapa lembar uang kepada anaknya._

"_Kaa-san ada sedikit uang untuk Naru. Pakailah untuk biaya pernikahan kalian nanti."_

_Naruto masih mencerna makna kalimat ibunya barusan. "I-itu artinya?"_

_Kushina menatap Naruto dengan penuh kasih sayang, kemudian memeluknya."Itu artinya Kaa-san merestui hubungan kalian berdua. Dan ingatlah. Selamanya. Kamu.. ad.. adalah anak Kaa-san. Hiks.."_

_Perempuan itu menangis. Tangisan perpisahan seorang ibu kepada anak tercintanya. Tak terasa Naruto mulai mengeluarkan cairan bening dari kedua pelupuk shappirenya. Sampai seseorang keluar dari rumah. Dan menarik Kushina ke dalam._

"_Naruto!"_

"_Kaa-san!"_

_**Brak!**_

_Pintu sukses tertutup. Pria duren itu masih terpaku. Kaku. Tubuhnya seakan-akan mati rasa. Sedikitpun tak dapat bergerak. Hiashi mendekati pemuda itu. Calon menantunya._

"_Maaf."_

_Naruto mengusap matanya. Tersenyum. Itulah yang selalu ia lakukan untuk menunjukkan bahwa dirinya adalah seorang pria yang kuat._

"_Untuk apa minta maaf Hiashi-san. Hehe. Ayo, bantu Hinata duduk di kursi roda itu."_

**.**

**.**

Kedua mata pemuda itu terbuka. Menangkap sebuah ruangan mewah dengan motif bunga yang mendominasi. Dia berada di kamar. Kelihatannya seperti kamar seorang… gadis. Gadis?

"Kau sudah sadar rupanya."

Suara halus itu mengagetkan sang pemuda. Ditatapnya punya suara. Rambut pirang panjang yang terurai. Bola mata eksotis itu. Wajahnya tampak masih muda. Seperti gadis umur 17an.

"A-apa yang terjadi?"

Naruto berusaha mengubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi duduk. Rasa sakit menjalar di lengan kiri pria tersebut.

"Jangan memaksakan diri. Lebih baik istirahat saja dulu," ujar gadis pirang itu lembut sedikit membantu Naruto. Cahaya bulan masuk ke tempat tersebut melalui jendela. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat indah karena bulan dapat terlihat jelas dari sini.

"Keluargaku! Aku harus segera pulang." Naruto panik setelah melihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 10. Berusaha berdiri namun dihentikan.

"Lebih baik kau istirahat dulu. Mmmm. Namaku Shion. Dan kalau boleh tau namamu siapa?" tanya gadis bernama Shion itu tersenyum manis.

"Naruto…"

Shion menaikkan sebelah alis. Melihat Naruto nampak ragu untuk melanjutkan.

"…..Uzumaki."

Suasana hening kemudian.

"Ah! Keranjangku! Dimana!" pekik Naruto cukup keras. Kini ia mengacak-acak rambut seperti orang kesetanan. Shion terkekeh pelan.

"Keranjangmu rusak diinjak warga yang mengamuk siang tadi. Maafkan aku."

"Kenapa kau minta maaf?" Naruto memasang wajah polos.

"Pokoknya aku minta maaf. Sebenarnya pekerjaan Naruto-kun apa sih? Tak apa kan aku memanggilmu begitu?"

Naruto-kun. Hal itu mengingatkan Naruto kepada seseorang. Seseorang yang sangat ia cintai. Yang kini telah menunggu kepulangannya. Terbayang wajah wanita tersebut. Sedih mungkin. Dan itu membuat Naruto mengalami hal yang sama.

"Ada yang salah? Ma.. maaf kalau aku lancang. Seharusnya aku panggil Naruto-san saj-"

"Eh. Tidak apa-apa kok. Haha! Naruto-kun juga boleh," cengir Naruto mencoba menghibur. Tak tega melihat raut muka Shion yang berubah sedih.

"Baiklah."

"Sebenarnya… aku hanya seorang pemulung," kata Naruto murung.

"Pe-pemulung? Tapi wajahmu yang tampan itu tak menunjukkan Naruto-kun seorang pemulung," kata gadis pirang itu tersenyum. Naruto cengo sesaat mendengarnya.

"Ah! Bagaimana kalau Naruto-kun bekerja jadi pelayan di restoran punyaku? Mau tidak?"

Naruto kaget bukan main. Butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk memikirkan maksud dari kalimat tadi. "Menjadi… pelayan… restoran… punyamu?"

Shion mengangguk tanda mengiyakan.

"Ba-baik. Baik. Iya! Eh. Arigatou gozaimasu," kata Naruto saking senangnya dengan wajah yang bebinar-binar. "Ya, sebaiknya aku segera pulang."

Naruto berdiri dari kasurnya dan bersiap untuk keluar dari kamar tersebut. Shion tiba-tiba mencegahnya. "Na.. Naruto. Sebaiknya kau makan dulu. Aku sudah sediakan. Dan biar aku yang mengantarmu pulang."

"Eh. Arigatou sekali lagi Shion."

Naruto membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda hormat, juga terima kasih.

**vvvvv**

"Nah. Itu dia rumahku."

Sebuah mobil hitam mewah berhenti tepat didepan sebuah gubuk kecil. Disanalah tempat tinggal Naruto dan keluarganya. Pemuda pirang turun dari mobil tersebut. Dengan wajah yang sumringah.

"Hinata! Sepertinya itu Naruto," teriak Hiashi melihat keluar jendela rumah. Yang dipanggil bergegas mendatangi ayahnya.

Naruto berjalan menuju rumahnya.

"Naruto-kun. Jangan lupa besok yah?" kata Shion riang. Naruto berhenti. Menoleh sedikit dan menggangguk pelan. Kemudian melanjutkan jalannya.

Sang supir menjalan mobil dimana Shion berada. "Kau akan jadi milikku Naruto-kun. Tapi, gadis itu. Siapa yah? Hmm," gumam Shion dari balik kaca mobil. Heran saat melihat kedatangan Naruto disambut seorang gadis berambut indigo dengan kursi rodanya. Namun ia tak mau berfikiran macam-macam.

"Be.. benarkah itu Naruto-kun?"

Naruto nyengir. Lelaki pirang itu juga mengangguk pelan. Hiashi nampak lega mendengarnya. Suara aneh pun terdengar. Dan karena suara itu perubahan raut Naruto nampak jelas. Dari senang menjadi sedih. Itulah suara perut lapar dari sang istri. Dia kini merasa bersalah. Bagaimana bisa ia makan enak tadi sedangkan keluarganya kelaparan?

"Haha. Sudahlah Naruto-kun. Dengan tidur juga rasa lapar ini akan hilang. Ayo kita istirahat."

**vvvvv**

"Hm. Jadi perempuan bernama Shion itu membantumu."

Naruto mengangguk mantap. Pertanda sangat senang akan hal tersebut. Sang istri pun tersenyum. Kebaikan akan dibalas dengan kebaikan pula. Begitu juga sebaliknya.

Naruto mengeluarkan sejumlah uang dan menyerahkannya pada Hiashi. Membuat istri dan mertuanya tercengang. "Shion juga memberikan ini sebagai rasa terima kasihnya."

"I-ini. B-banyak sekali. Syukurlah. Dan se.. sebaiknya Naruto-kun tidur sekarang. Supaya tenaga Naruto-kun pulih untuk bekerja besok."

Hinata memutar roda dari kursi roda untuk mendekati Naruto. Kemudian mengelus luka sang suami pelan. Yang dielus memegang tangan yang mengelus.

"Iya iya. Hinata-chan."

**vvvvv**

Sekarang pukul 8 pagi. Naruto telah berada di restoran kepunyaan Shion. Sangat mewah. Lelaki itu tak henti-hentinya kagum. Dan mungkin sedikit… rindu. Karena sudah lama dia tidak makan di restoran-restoran mewah seperti ini. Tak lama Shion datang dengan dress berwarna mewah. Terlihat anggun saat berjalan.

"Nah, inilah restoran punyaku. Memang tidak terlalu mewah sih. Karena ini cuma salah satu restoran kecil punya keluargaku. Dan apakah Naruto-kun tau? Keluargaku adalah pemilik 4 restoran termewah di Suna ini. Hehe," kata gadis itu sedikit terkekeh.

Naruto menautkan kedua alis. Merasa kalau perkataan Shion tadi mempunyai makna menyombongkan-diri.

"Ouwh. Yah, aku juga sudah bersyukur bisa bekerja disini."

"Hahahaha.."

Mereka berdua berbincang-bincang. Shion menjelaskan apa pekerjaannya disini. Bagaimana dia bekerja. Dan lain-lain. Namun tetap diselingi canda hangat dari Naruto. Dengan otaknya yang lumayan 'cepat paham', dia bisa mengerti maksud dari penjelasan Shion tersebut.

Naruto kini telah memakai seragam khusus pelayan di restoran tersebut. Berwarna hijau muda, bertuliskan Shion's Café & Resto di dada.

"Oh iya. Restoran di buka jam 9. Sisa 24 menit lagi waktu untuk bekerja. Jadi bersiaplah Naruto-kun," tegas Shion, mengeluarkan beberapa uang dari sakunya.

"I-ini?"

"Ini uang bonus dariku. Ambilah."

"A-arigatou." Naruto mengambil uang tersebut dengan penuh kegembiraan. Lumayan untuk biaya makan sehari-hari.

"Sekarang pergilah kedapur. Bergabunglah dengan pegawai-pegawaiku yang lain."

Naruto segera melaksanakan perintah sederhana itu. Dan melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai pelayan-pengantar makanan restoran disana. Dari dapur ke meja makan. Dari meja satu ke meja lain. Tak terasa Naruto sangat menikmati pekerjaan yang satu ini. Karena jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada pekerjaannya dulu.

Pria pirang itu juga berkenalan dengan orang-orang baik disana. Sasuke Uchiha. Meskipun sikapnya dingin dan agak cuek. Tetapi sebenarnya ada sedikit kebaikan dalam dirinya. Sedikit. Ada juga gadis bernama Sakura Haruno. Agak kasar. Namun begitu perhatian. Selalu membantu Naruto saat kebingungan.

**vvvvv**

"Ya terima kasih banyak."

Hinata dan Hiashi telah keluar dari sebuah toko. Membeli beberapa makanan untuk persedian beberapa hari kedepan. Gadis indigo yang didorong oleh ayahnya melalui kursi roda menyingkap sebuah plastik hitam. Memastikan tak ada yang terlupa.

"Tou-san. Kita melupakan sabun mandi," kata Hinata agak kaget.

"Hina masuk saja dulu. Biar Tou-san yang belikan."

Hiashi meninggalkan Hinata di bagian samping rumah mereka. Berniat kembali ke toko tadi. Hinata yang ingin masuk ke rumah tiba-tiba berhenti setelah mendengar suara. Suara perbincangan orang-orang yang dilewatinya tadi.

"Liat. Tadi itukan istri Naruto Uzumaki. Kenapa suaminya tidak menceraikan wanita itu saja yah?"

"Heh. Naruto itu kan pemulung. Jadi sudah sepantasnya mendapatkan istri cacat."

"Kau tidak tau! Kulihat kemarin malam Naruto bersama seorang gadis cantik di depan mobil mewah. Mereka bicara nampak akrab loh. Dan kudengar lagi, katanya Naruto telah diterima bekerja sebagai pelayan Shion's Café & Resto."

"Ha? Restoran terkenal itu?"

"Iya. Padahal dengan wajah tampan itu bisa saja mencari gadis yang kaya loh. Meskipun Hinata itu cantik, tetap saja dia cacat."

"Kau benar. Eh, ada satu hal. Sudah lima bulan mereka menikah. Tetapi Hinata belum juga hamil. Atau jangan-jangan dia…"

"Hush! Sudahlah, jangan membicarakan orang lagi."

"Bukannya kau yang mulai duluan!"

Hinata bergegas masuk kerumahnya. Tercekat. Gadis mungil itu menangis. Perasaan ini datang lagi. Perasaan dimana merasa diri tidak berguna. Tidak pantas menjadi istri seorang Naruto Namikaze. Dia. Orang bodoh yang membuat Naruto jatuh miskin. Meninggalkan segala kemewahan hanya untuk dirinya. Tapi untuk apa Naruto melakukan itu? Apakah karena kasian?

"Hiks.. Hiks.."

Satu tetes. Dua tetes air mata berjatuhan ke tanah. Satu hal. Mengapa dirinya masih belum bisa mewujudkan impian suaminya. Yaitu mempunyai seorang anak. Mahkluk yang akan mereka kasihi dan cintai seumur hidup. Akankah tuhan menunjukkan bukti kuasaNya pada mereka?

**vvvvv**

"Tadaima. Hina-chan! Tou-san! Naru bawa makanan enak."

Naruto membawa sebuah kantong plastik hitam. Berisikan makanan dari restoran tempat ia bekerja. Tak lama yang dipanggil pun datang. Hiashi berbinar saat melihat apa yang dibawa menantunya.

Mereka memakan hidangan tersebut. Naruto baru saja menyadari perubahan raut muka istrinya. Terlihat murung. Sangat berbeda dari tadi pagi.

"Makanannya tidak enak yah Hinata?"

"Ohok.. ohok.."

Yang ditegur kaget plus tersendak. Diminumnya sedikit air untuk melancarkan tubuhnya mencerna makanan.

"B-bukannya begitu Naruto-kun. Hanya saja… hanya saja ada.. ada. A-ada sesuatu yang ku-kupikirkan."

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Naruto dan Hiashi berbarengan.

"Akankah. Ng.. akankah kita dapat memiliki anak nantinya?"

Hening. Kedua pria itu baru menyadari sesuatu. Masalah tentang anak. Sudah lima bulan lamanya. Dan itu membuat Hiashi tiba-tiba gatal untuk menggendong seorang cucu.

"Percayalah Hinata. Nanti kita pasti akan memilikinya. Kalau perlu kita buat malam ini juga. Hahaha!"

Tawa menggema dirumah itu. Menantu dan mertua tertawa begitu keras. Tak memperdulikan Hinata yang telah merona kemerahan.

**vvvvv**

"Akh!"

Di lain tempat, seorang gadis nampak frustasi. Rambutnya acak-acakan. Masih dipikirkan kejadian beberapa menit lalu. Yang membuat dia jadi seperti ini.

* * *

><p>"Ini untukmu Naruto-kun."<p>

Shion memberikan sebungkus makanan dari restorannya. Membuat yang diberi tersenyum sumringah dan tak kuasa menolak kebaikhatian tersebut.

"Arigatou, Shion. Tapi. Eerr… maaf. Mungkin ini agak sedikit lancang," kata Naruto dengan gumaman di akhir kalimat.

"Tidak apa. Bilang saja."

"Bolehkan aku minta dua porsi lag-"

"Oh tentu. Sakura! Bungkuskan dua porsi lagi!"

"Baik Shion-san," ujar gadis yang dipanggil Sakura bergaya ala tentara. Dengan lihai dia membungkuskan dua porsi makanan dan memberikannya kepada Naruto. Yang diberi membungkuk sambil mengucapkan terima kasih dan bersiap untuk pulang.

"Jadi kau mau menghabiskan tiga porsi makanan itu sendirian Naruto-kun. Haha!" tawa gadis pirang itu.

Naruto ikut tertawa. "Tentu saja tidak. Ini untuk istri dan mertuaku. Arigatou sekali lagi."

Shion terpaku. Kaget mendengarnya. Dia kini hanya bisa melihat punggung pria blondie itu keluar dari restoran. Satu hal yang ia pikirkan. Naruto sudah punya istri? Jadi untuk apa kebaikannya selama ini?

* * *

><p>Shion merebahkan dirinya ke kasur. Wajahnya kusut. Merasa semua kebaikhatiannya pada seorang Naruto Uzumaki sia-sia. Padahal ingin sekali memiliki hati pria itu. Dan menjadikannya sebagai pendamping hidup untuk selama-lamanya. Tapi takdir berkata lain. Tuhan ternyata begitu kejam.<p>

"Aku harus tau siapa istrinya," geramnya mengepalkan tangan. Mencengkram erat sprei kasur.

**vvvvv**

"A! Apa yang kau lakukan! Lihat! Bajuku jadi kotor seperti ini!"

Seseorang berteriak marah. Bajunya kotor tertumpah kuah makanan. Padahal itu hanya tindakan tidak sengaja dari Sakura yang kakinya tersandung –disandung- kaki seseorang. Seseorang dari komplotan mereka sendiri. Semua pengunjung menatap heran.

"Maaf tuan. Saya t-tidak sengaja."

"Tidak sengaja apanya heh! Aku minta pertanggung jawaban!" teriaknya lebih keras. Dua orang temannya yang lain tertawa tak tertahan melihat ekspresi Sakura.

"Dia kan sudah minta maaf," kata Sasuke yang datang tiba-tiba dingin, juga sinis. Mereka saling bertatapan.

"Maaf tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah! Akan aku tuntut restoran ini agar ditutup karena pelayanannya yang buruk," kata pria itu menyeringai. Masih menatap Sasuke dengan dingin.

Tak lama Shion datang. Ditemani dengan Naruto dan seorang gadis lain berambut pirang namun di kuncir kuda, bernama Ino.

"Ada apa ini?"

"Hey! Pein-san!"

Naruto kaget setelah melihat sosok orang yang marah-marah tadi. Ternyata itu orang yang sangat dia kenal.

"Nar.. Naruto?" kata Pein panik, mundur selangkah.

Sasuke hampir dapat membaca situasi sekarang. "Kau mengenalnya Naruto?" tanyanya masih menatap sinis sang pria pierching.

"Ya. Dia bosku saat aku masih bekerja sebagai pemulung dulu."

"Kalian! Kalian yang merampokku!" teriak Shion histeris melihat dua orang yang begitu ia kenali. Dan membuat ketiga orang itu ingin berlari, pergi dari restoran ini. Namun dihentikan oleh Naruto yang menghantam ketiga punggung orang tersebut hingga terjatuh.

"Akh! Sial!" rintih salah seorang komplotan, Hidan.

Ketiga orang itu berusaha untuk berlari lagi. Tetapi lagi-lagi gagal. Sasuke memukul pipi seorang lelaki bernama Hidan keras. Begitu juga Naruto yang memukul perut salah satu penjahat bernama Kakuzu hingga merintih Pein dan kawanannya meladeni perkelahian tersebut. Tak perlu waktu lama. Naruto dan Sasuke telah berhasil membereskan ketiga orang penjahat tersebut.

Sang pria blodie menyeka pelan darah segar yang mengalir dari ujung bibirnya. "Yah. Satu hal yang pasti. Jangan tiru adegan tadi," katanya keras dengan senyuman. Akting yang bagus. Membuat sebagian pengunjung disana tertawa pelan. Namun tak sedikit yang menatap ngeri.

Beberapa menit kemudian para polisi datang untuk meringkus ketiga penjahat tersebut. Alhasil tempat itu kini digerombongi banyak orang.

"Mereka. Sudah berbulan-bulan kami memburu mereka. Terima kasih atas bantuannya," kata salah seorang polisi menanggapi penjelasan dari Sakura.

"Mereka berdualah yang meringkus penjahat tersebut pak," ucap Sakura menunjuk-nunjuk Naruto dan Sasuke. Keduanya kaget saat beberapa orang berebut untuk memotret-motret mereka berdua.

Tiba-tiba lengan Naruto ditarik oleh seseorang. Ditarik menuju dapur. Dan kini hanya ada mereka berdua disana. Shion dan Naruto.

"Siapa nama istrimu Naruto?" tanya Shion dingin. Memang Naruto telah menyadari perubahan sikap gadis ini dari pagi tadi. Seperti benci dengannya.

"Hinata Hyuuga."

_Brak!_

Shion mendorong Naruto hingga menabrak dinding. Yang didorong sedikit memekik kesakitan. "Siapa kau sebenarnya?" gadis itu menatap shappire lelaki dihadapannya sinis.

"Aku…. Sebenarnya namaku…. Naruto Namikaze," ungkap Naruto yang mulai mengerti. Mengerti ada sesuatu antara gadis ini dengan Hinata.

"Heh. Aku tak menyangka kita bisa bertemu disini Naruto Namikaze. Sebenarnya kita berdua telah dijodohkan oleh kedua ayah kita masing-masing."

Naruto tercengang. Inikah gadis yang dikatakan ayahnya sekitar lima bulan lalu? Benar-benar mengejutkan. Shion menundukkan kepala.

"Saat melihat fotomu. Aku langsung terpana dan menyukaimu. Namun semuanya pupus ketika tau kau akan segera menikah dengan gadis Hyuuga itu dan kabur bersamanya. Mengorbankan segalanya hanya untuk seorang gadis cacat. Lima bulan kucoba hilangkan perasaan itu. Sia-sia."

Shion menggenggam pundak pria dihadapannya. Menahan tangis. "Disaat bertemu dua hari yang lalu. Aku merasakan perasaan itu lagi. Aku benar-benar mengira kalau kau adalah Naruto Namikaze. Tapi saat itu kau bilang… Uzumaki! Kenapa kau harus berbohong padaku heeh!"

Genggamannya kian erat.

"Maaf. Aku hanya ingin melupakan masa laluku sebagai seorang Namikaze," kata Naruto lirih. Kemudian menggenggam tangan Shion. Mencoba menurunkan dari pundaknya. Raut muka gadis pirang itu tiba-tiba berubah. Menyeringai?

"Kau dipecat."

Itulah sebuah kalimat yang membuat perasaan seorang Uzumaki kaget juga sedih. Sedih karena pekerjaan yang sudah susah payah ia dapatkan harus berakhir sampai disini.

"Taukah kau Naruto? Sebenarnya ayahmulah yang telah membuat Hinata Hyuuga cacat."

Mendengarnya, hati pria itu bagaikan teriris pisau belati tajam. Benarkah yang dikatakan Shion barusan? Nampak suatu hal yang sulit dipercaya. Tanpa berkata apa-apa Naruto melepaskan bajunya dan tinggal mengenakan kaos dalam putih. Ia serahkan baju khusus pelayan restoran tersebut kepada Shion. Kemudian pergi dari hadapannya.

Tak terasa gadis mungil itu meneteskan air mata. Menyesal akan apa yang ia katakan tadi. Entah setan apa yang merasukinya barusan.

Semua orang menatap Naruto heran.

"Eerr.. Kenapa kau tidak mengenakan bajumu, Naruto?" tanya Sakura menggaruk-garuk pipi. Namun tak digubris sama sekali oleh yang ditanya.

Naruto masih berjalan hingga keluar dari restoran terkenal tersebut. Tak menghiraukan jepretan kamera orang-orang yang meng_objek_ ke dirinya. Sekarang hanya ada satu. Satu hal yang lelaki itu pikirkan. Keluarganya. Betapa sedihnya mereka jika mengetahui status Naruto yang sekarang pengangguran. Lamunannya buyar ketika seseorang menepuk pundaknya dan sedikit menyapa.

"Anda benar orang yang menghajar penjahat tadi?"

Naruto berhenti berjalan. Melirik empunya suara. Dilihatnya seorang pria berambut perak dengan masker hitam menutupi sebagian wajah.

"Iya benar. Ng. Anda siapa yah? Dan ada apa?"

Orang misterius itu mengeluarkan sebuah kartu nama dari saku baju. Dan memberikannya pada Naruto.

"Perkenalkan. Nama saya Hatake Kakashi. Seorang sutradara. Yah, walupun saya tidak terlalu terkenal. Haha," tawa ringan pria bernama Kakashi itu. Naruto masih terpaku. Menatapnya dengan ekspresi sulit dijelaskan.

"Ha-Hatake Kakashi yang menyutradarai film Tantei Gakuen S? Film yang berhasil meraih penghargaan sebagai film action terbaik tahun lalu itu?"

Hatake mengangguk seraya mengumbar sebuah senyuman dibalik maskernya. "Saya sedang mencari seseorang yang jago bela diri. Untuk jadi pemeran dalam _drama action _terbaru yang rencananya akan dibuat beberapa pekan kedepan. Melihat kemampuan anda yang bagus, maukah anda menjadi pemeran tersebut?" ujar Kakashi. Sukses membuat pria yang ditanya menganga kaget.

"Ta-tapi… Bukannya pria bernama Sasuke juga menghajar penjahat ta-"

"Oh. Mengenai itu saya sudah menawarkan pekerjaan ini kepadanya. Tapi dia menolak dengan alasan tak mau repot. Haha, benar-benar aneh."

Hening kemudian. Naruto tidak memberikan ekspresi apapun. Pandangannya nampak kosong. Membuat Kakashi mulai jenuh.

"Jadi tidak ya-"

"Eh. Tentu saja saya bersedia. Arigatou gozaimasu Kakashi-san. Arigatou."

Naruto membungkukkan badannya. Begitu senang akan apa yang sedang terjadi. Kakashi kembali tersenyum dibalik masker. Kemudian merogoh sesuatu dari saku celananya. Mengeluarkan sebuah amplop berwarna coklat dan memberikannya pada Naruto.

"Ini ada 500 ribu. Ya, anggaplah sebagai kebaikan hati saya," katanya masih disertai senyuman. Lagi-lagi hening. Naruto menganga saat memikirkan kejadian yang sedang berlangsung sekarang.

"Apa anda pernah berakting sebelumn-"

"Eh, iya. Haha, sewaktu SMA dulu saya selalu terpilih untuk menjadi pemeran utama dalam sebuah drama. Yah, meski menurut saya drama tersebut sangat membosankan. Haha," cengir pria duren itu sambil mengelus-elus bagian belakang kepalanya.

Hatake menaikkan sebelah alis kemudian berkata, "boleh saya minta KTP anda?"

Tak perlu waktu lama untuk mengeluarkan barang yang diminta tersebut dan memberikannya pada sang peminta.

"Jadi, namamu Naruto Uzumaki?"

Mendengarnya Naruto menundukkan kepala. Seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Sebenarnya nama saya adalah. Naruto….. Namikaze."

**vvvvv**

"Be-benarkah itu Naruto-kun? Na… Naruto-kun tidak sedang bercanda kan?" tanya Hinata menggoyang-goyang tubuh suaminya. Hanya ditanggapi dengan sebuah senyuman. Pelupuk mata sang istri perlahan mulai basah. Menangis penuh kebahagiaan.

Hiashi langsung memeluk menantunya itu. Kini mereka benar-benar merasakan sebuah kebahagian yang sangat besar. Benarkan tuhan telah menunjukkan kuasaNya pada mereka? Mungkin jawaban dari pertanyaan itu. Iya. Karena mereka sendiri telah merasakannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1 tahun kemudian..**

Jum'at pagi yang indah di Konoha. Udara masih segar untuk dihirup. Tentu saja, sekarang masih pukul 6 pagi. Jarang-jarang ada alat transportasi yang melintas.

Sebuah limosin mewah memberhentikan dirinya. Tepat didepan rumah yang sangat sederhana. Seorang wanita turun dari limosin tersebut. Memakai kacamata hitam. Tubuhnya dibalut jaket violet dengan rok ungu seujung kaki. Rambut indigonya dibiarkan terurai panjang sepinggang. Anggun. Kemudian lelaki berambut pirang juga keluar. Jas berwarna hitam pekat membuatnya terlihat pun berjalan menuju rumah sederhana tadi.

Perlahan mengetok pintu.

Tak perlu waktu lama untuk sang empunya rumah membukakan pintu. Terlihat seorang wanita paruh baya. Wajahnya kusut. Shappirenya redup. Namun setelah melihat siapa yang datang. Pandangan wanita tersebut berubah 190 derajat. Pelupuk matanya kian basah. Dan segera memeluk pria pirang dihadapannya.

"Na.. Naruto anakku."

"Kaa-san. Aku pulang," lirih Naruto melihat kondisi ibunya. Masih dalam pelukan. Shappire pria ini juga semakin lembab.

"Maaf," ucap perempuan yang berada disebelah Naruto pelan. Namun tak cukup pelan untuk didengar. Kushina menghentikan aksinya dan beralih memeluk perempuan tersebut.

"Kaa-san lah yang seharusnya minta maaf, Hinata. Dan apa yang terjadi dengan kakimu?"

"Naruto-kun membelikan dua pasang kaki palsu untuk Hina."

Hening kemudian. Hanya ada hembusan angin kencang yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Mana Tou-san?" tanya Naruto sambil mengucek-ngucek mata.

Wajah Kushina kembali terlihat sedih. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, perempuan paruh baya itu masuk ke dalam rumah. Seakan memberi isyarat untuk mengikutinya. Dan hal itu disadari oleh Naruto juga Hinata.

"Tou-san."

Naruto menggenggam erat sebuah tangan yang begitu kasar. Dilihatnya lirih seorang lelaki paruh baya tengah terbaring tak berdaya di sebuah kasur.

"Tou-sanmu jadi begini semenjak kepergianmu Naruto. Dokter bilang dia mengalami tekanan batin yang sangat besar. Dan karena hal ini, perusahaan memecat ayahmu."

Mendengarnya. Memahami fakta yang terjadi. Hati Naruto seakan hancur. Merasa bersalah. Juga bodoh. Seandainya dia tidak terpancing emosi saat itu. Seandainya dia bisa membujuk ayahnya agar menyetujui pernikahannya dengan Hinata. Semua tak akan berakhir seperti sekarang. Tapi apa boleh buat. Menyesal memang tak ada gunanya. Yang terpenting adalah memahami apa makna dari semua yang telah terjadi dan tidak mengulangi kesalahan yang sama.

"Na.. Nar-Naruto."

Suara serak itu terdengar. Naruto semakin mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Maafkan. Tou-san."

Naruto menggelengkan kepala, "Tou-san sama sekali tak salah. Biar apapun yang terjadi. Tou-san tetap Tou-sannya Naru. Selamanya."

Dan kalimat itu sukses membuat Minato tersenyum. Senyuman yang tak pernah diperlihatkan lagi sejak kepergian anak semata wayangnya. Dan senyuman kali ini adalah yang terbaik. Cairan bening mulai menyusuri kulit keriput wajah pria itu. Perlahan menutup mata. Dan tak dapat membukanya kembali.

**vvvvv**

Bunga-bunga Kamboja bertaburan di atas sebuah gundukan tanah. Seseorang semakin menambah banyak kumpulan bunga tersebut. Shappirenya menatap lirih.

"Naruto-kun? Sudahlah," panggil Hinata pelan. Memegang pundak suaminya, mencoba untuk menghibur.

"Uekk! Ueek!"

Suara tangis bayi terdengar. Seakan sedih melihat Naruto seperti sekarang. Hinata mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang bayi.

"Ikhlaskan kepergian Tou-sanmu nak. Lihat, anakmu juga ikut sedih. Dan percayalah. Beliau pasti sudah tenang dialam sana."

Kushina merangkul pundak anaknya. Membawa menjauh dari makam sang ayah tercinta.

* * *

><p><strong>Daily Konoha's<strong>

**HOT NEWS**

_Naruto Namikaze sekeluarga tengah berduka. Ayah dari seorang aktor terkenal itu meninggal dunia pagi Jumat kemarin. Pasalnya karena beliau telah mengidap penyakit kanker hati sejak setahun yang lalu._

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

_Meski sesulit apapun yang terjadi. Jangan pernah menyerah. Tuhan tidak akan mengubah nasib seseorang jikalau orang tersebut tidak mau berusaha untuk mengubahnya sendiri. Jadi, jika ingin sukses. Janganlah berpangku tangan, menunggu sebuah keajaiban untuk dinikmati. Tapi berjuanglah untuk mendapatkan kesuksesan tersebut selagi nafas masih berhembus._

**.**

**.**

**~Fin~**

**Kyaaa! Sepertinya fic ini ancur banget! Hedeh, dan kyaknya angst-nya sama sekali nggak kerasa yah. Atau fic ini memang tidak cocok untuk genre tersebut?**

**Terima kasih buat Sky Melody dan Yukinaga Ezakiya yang telah mendukung pempublishan fic ini. Keroro16 juga, mungkin. =="**

**Nah, sekarang boleh minta kesannya? Concrit, kritik, saran sangat diperlukan.**

**So?**

**.**

**.**

**Review please?**


End file.
